


Santa Knows

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Smut, Fantasy, First Time, Happy, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair meets a Santa Claus that encourages him to talk to Jim about how he feels about him.  Everyone knows you have to listen to Santa Claus.





	Santa Knows

**Title** : Santa Knows  
**Type** : Slash-first time  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Word Count** : 3354  
**Summary** : Blair meets a Santa Claus that encourages him to talk to Jim about how he feels about him. Everyone knows you have to listen to Santa Claus.  
**Warnings** : Steamy sex.  
A/N: Christmas story, first time, mature, happy, romantic and Christmas-y Fantasy.

** Santa Knows **

Blair had been down in the dumps for about three weeks. Jim tried everything to cheer him up, but it wasn’t working even a little bit. It wouldn’t really help because Jim was the issue anyway.

Blair decided to help at the men’s shelter to get his mind off his problems. Someone might ask what his problem was but Blair would just smile and tell them he had no problems. Truth be told, Blair was in love. With Jim. But Jim didn’t even know Blair was alive so Blair was having Christmas blues… Blair had to admit that Jim did know he was alive. Just not in the same way that Blair felt about Jim.

Blair arrived at the shelter and pitched right in. He worked his butt off for the next week. His last morning of volunteering would be Christmas Eve day when were having a party and presents for all the guys there. Blair was asked by Santa if he would be his helper. What could Blair say? No one says no to Santa. Who could say no to a man that had eyes that sparkled as he talked? He was the best Santa ever in Blair’s book. There was something odd about him, Blair just couldn’t put his finger on it. Blair stayed busy all morning handing out presents with each of the guys names on it. It was always something they wanted too. Someone had put a lot of thought into this. Finally Santa and Blair took and break and the man dressed as Santa asked, “When are you going to talk to Jim about how you feel about him?”

Blair was totally surprised. “How did you know about Jim?”

Santa smiled. “I know many things and I know he feels the same way as you do. Why not take a chance?”

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment. “If you’re wrong, I’d lose the only place I ever felt was my home.”

“Take a chance, Blair. In fact, go right now and get all the fixings for a wonderful dinner. Get some romantic music, flowers, wine or beer and make a fantastic meal. Do you think you can do that?”

Blair had no idea why, but for some reason this man made him feel like he could do it. “I know I can. I _will_ go right now. Thank you, Santa.” Blair wondered what type of hold Santa had over him, but just shrugged his shoulder and admitted he really liked Santa. Not to mention he really liked what he had talked him into.

* * *

Blair drove to the grocery store, knowing he had plenty of time to pick up a nice dinner. He bought a turkey dinner already made that would just need to be heated up. Then he stopped by for a beautiful bouquet of roses and carnations. He saw a vase that spoke to him and called out Jim’s name. So of course he got that. _First I’m listening to someone dressed as Santa Claus and now vases are talking to me._ Blair pushed his basket and went to check-out.

* * *

When he got home, he put everything in the oven to heat on low. He even remembered to buy pumpkin pie and whip cream. Now, all he had to do was wait for Jim.

* * *

Blair started his search for a romantic cd. By God, Blair was at least going to get a dance out of this, damn it. What if Jim did like guys but not Blair? Now Blair was having second thoughts. But Santa had known Jim’s name and knew exactly how Blair felt about him. Surely that was a sign. Blair’s courage was back and he found the perfect cd. Blair knew that Jim loved Bryan Adams. It was so far so good. It had all Jim’s favorite romantic songs on it. He was going to start Jim off with straight from the heart and end with can’t stop this thing we started. Yes, Blair was going to wine and dine Jim Ellison and Jim wasn’t going to know what hit him.

* * *

Jim was having a day from hell. He missed his partner at the station. Jim hated all the paperwork. Blair was just so good at it. And what was up with Blair lately, anyhow? Jim wished he could just take him in his arms and kiss his troubles away. But Blair showed no signs of attraction to Jim at all. After all, a Sentinel would know, wouldn’t he?

Simon walked to his doorway and saw the sad looking detective sitting there. “Ellison, my office,” he barked. 

Jim walked into Simon’s office and asked, “You need me, sir?”

“What’s with the sir, crap? Are you coming to my Christmas party tomorrow or not?

“Yeah, I’m coming, but I don’t know if Blair will be there or not. I’ve asked him three times and he still hasn’t answered. He’s so down in the dumps. It pisses me off that I can’t help him.”

“Jim, take off now and see if you can’t get him to open up. I’ll call and ask him if he’s coming tomorrow or not. Either way, I’ll see you there.”

Simon patted Jim on the back and then pushed him out the door, making Jim laugh. 

Jim went back to his desk to tidy up before he left for the day. 

Simon called Blair. 

“Hi Blair. It’s Simon. I was wondering if you’ll be able to come to Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah. Jim and I will both be there, Simon. Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Jim is leaving soon so you’ll have time to do something for Christmas Eve,” Simon stated. 

“”Oh God no, Simon. I’m not ready yet. Nothing is ready yet. Please keep him there.”

“Well, I better get off here and catch him. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Simon hung up the phone and walked to the door and called out, “Ellison.”

Jim walked over to him and asked, “What’s up, Simon?”

“Change of plans, Jim. I’m sorry. The commissioner wants the reports all on my desk for the Bellini case. They have to be in today.”

“Simon, that’ll take me at least three if not four hours to finish up.”

“Better get started then, right?”

Jim walked back over and hung his jacket up. Megan Connor watched and asked, “I thought you were leaving?”

“Simon needs the Bellini case files as soon as possible,” Jim answered. 

“Jimbo, I’ll take half and you take the other half. We’ll finish it in no time.” Megan wanted to help him have a good Christmas. Besides he would be a lot easier to work with if he was in a better mood. 

“Thank you that would help me immensely. If you could do this part I could do the first part. Then it might only take a couple of hours. Thank you, Megan.”

Megan was thrilled to help. After all Jim and Blair were her best mates. 

The two co-worker/friends worked for the next two hours finally finishing. Jim gave Megan a hug when she handed him her report. He signed all of it, walked in and put it on Simon’s desk. 

Simon looked up and asked, “Done already?” Trying not to sound disappointed. _I did my best._

“Yes, sir. I finished with Megan’s help. Is it all right to still leave now?”

Simon looked at his watched and knew he couldn’t keep stalling him. He smiled and said, “Go. Relax and have a good night off.”

Jim flew out of the office, grabbing his jacket as he ran. He practically jumped into the elevator when it opened making Megan laugh. He decided at that moment, he was going to tell Blair exactly how he felt about him. It wasn’t every day a Sentinel found himself in love. 

Simon called Blair to warn him. 

“Blair, I stalled Jim as much as I could. He’s on his way home now.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’m as ready as I’m going to be. If I disappear please look for me, okay?”

Simon let out a huge bark of laughter. “You decided to tell him how you felt about him?”

“You know already? I’m always so slow. I have to go and finish setting the table. Thanks, Simon.”

“Good luck, kid.”

* * *

Blair had taken a shower and put on the tightest fitting jeans he had. His hair was looking better than it ever had-for whatever reason. It was almost like someone was looking out for him. It not only looked good but smelled fantastic. 

The dinner was almost done, the pumpkin pie was sitting on the counter. The table was all set for the two of them. All Blair needed now was Jim.

* * *

Jim drove into the parking lot and was losing his nerve. What if Blair was upset about Jim’s feelings and decided to move? Jim would just die. Not literally, but he’d sure want to. Maybe he’d keep his thoughts to himself for a while. Why make problems? He couldn’t afford to lose Blair. 

Jim climbed out of the pickup somewhat defeated. When he got close to the loft he could smell dinner and dessert. This brought a big smile to Jim’s face. He opened the door to Bryan Adams playing and Blair looking more gorgeous than he ever had. _He did this for me._ Jim didn’t even think about it. He moved quickly-taking Blair into his arms and began kissing him. 

Of course Blair didn’t object. He kissed Jim with everything he had. 

They both finally came up for air and Jim saw how happy Blair was. He knew at that moment he hadn’t made a mistake. 

“Wow!” Blair said. 

Jim smiled and answered, “I second that and take it to a big yah hoo!”

“I heated up a Christmas Eve dinner and dessert.”

“I smell it. And why does your hair smell the same but look completely different? This is the most perfect Christmas Eve I’ve _ever_ had.”

“My hair had a mind of it’s own today.”

“Well, it looks great.”

“Would you like to dance to the music Jim? Or would you rather have an egg nog with rum in it and just relax a little?”

“First thing I’d like to do is take my gun and jacket off. Then the egg nog sounds perfect. We can make out on the sofa. Do I have time for a quick shower, Blair?”

“Yes. Go take your shower and put on comfy clothes. I’ll whip up the drinks and check on dinner.”

Jim gave Blair one more kiss and flew up the stairs for his things. Once he was in the shower he was singing along to Bryan Adams and smiling like crazy. 

When Jim came out, Blair was on the sofa and Jim could see their drinks sitting on the coffee table. Jim smiled all the way into the living room. 

Jim sat beside Blair and asked, “What do we do now?”

Blair snickered. “What we’ve been doing for the last three years, Jim. Only we add kissing and sex.”

“I like the additions, Blair. Can I drink my egg nog now? It smells great.”

Blair handed Jim his and they sat back and sipped on them. 

“This is really good. Did you make this homemade?”

Blair laughed. “I might be good but I’m not that good. Dinner is just about done. I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving. I had a Butterfinger for lunch and that’s all.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim. We’re going to have to pack a lunch for you every day. Butterfingers don’t cut it.”

“I agree. My stomach is grumbling up a storm.”

“Come on, we’ll get food set on the table and eat.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief. I can’t wait to taste the turkey and stuffing.”

“I can’t surprise a Sentinel with anything,” Blair teased. 

“I also know we’re having asparagus. I can’t wait. Everything smells great.”

“I knew you already smelled it. You were just too happy.”

Jim smiled and answered, “It has nothing to do with asparagus.”

They worked side by side and got everything on the table and began to eat. Jim was never so happy to see food in his life. Blair and Jim both felt like this was a mating ritual.

“Blair, this is all delicious.”

“Thank you, man. It’s good to see you enjoying it all. We’ll have dessert much later on.”

A somewhat nervous Jim asked, “Would you like to go upstairs with me?”

“As long as that includes sex. Don’t eat too much-I don’t want any excuses,” Blair teased. 

“There will be no excuses believe me. I can’t wait.”

Blair got up and started clearing the table. Jim joined in and before long food was all put away and dishes were done. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Thank you so much for this. I loved every minute of it.”

“How about a dance before we go upstairs?” Blair asked. 

“I would love that. I’ll start the cd again and I’m all yours.”

“I love the sound of that, Jim.”

Jim pushed start on the cd and Bryan Adams music filled the loft. He took Blair into his arms and they danced for two songs. Then Blair could feel the matching hard-on and decided that was enough. 

“Let’s head upstairs, Jim.”

Jim took Blair’s hand and they walked up together. Once there Jim started stripping and Blair did the same. 

Jim leaned into a naked Blair and whispered, “I love your cock. It’s very thick. I can’t wait to feel it inside me.”

A somewhat shocked Blair asked, “You would let me do you?”

“Of course I would. How about tonight? I’ve never bottomed before but I’ve never loved a man like I love you. I would never have trusted anyone else.”

Blair pulled Jim down for a kiss and began stroking Jim’s fine long cock. “Jim, you have a great cock. I can’t wait to suck it.”

“You could start now,” Jim teased. 

They moved to the bed and Blair pushed Jim on the edge and spread his legs apart. Then he took Jims fantastic cock into his warm inviting mouth and began to work his magic. Between Blair’s teeth, tongue and wonderful sucking power Jim began to whimper. Blair pulled away for a moment and asked, “Do you like this Jim?”

Jim looked down and let out another whimper. That was enough of an answer for Blair. He went back to sucking and Jim began to thrust into Blair’s mouth. Without any warning at all, Jim threw back his head and howled with completion. 

Blair kissed Jim’s cock and moved up to kiss Jims soft tender lips. 

Jim pulled him away and said, “I know I’m in trouble. You suck cock like no one else has ever done. All I can say is, _God help my ass!_ ”

Blair burst out laughing and asked, “Where do you keep your supplies?”

Jim pointed to the drawer in his nightstand. 

Blair pushed Jim onto the bed further until he was in the middle of the bed and made him lie back. Blair began to loosen Jim’s tight, hot hole. Jim was beginning to get with the program once Blair hit Jim’s prostate. From then on he was putty in Blair’s hands. 

When he was ready to go, Blair put Jim’s legs around Blair’s waist and began to press his throbbing cock inside Jim. Jim tightened up but Blair started talking and relaxing Jim. Before long Blair was all the way in and finally Jim said, “Move, Chief.”

And Blair did just that. Jim was amazed at how Blair could talk during all this but then Blair stopped and started to grunt and make noises Jim had only dreamed of him making. Jim could feel Blair getting ready to come, so Jim fisted his own cock so they could come together. After only a few seconds, Jim came loudly and Blair followed closely behind him. 

Blair laid on Jim until he started slipping out of the warm channel his cock had grown to love. Then he got wipes and cleaned them both off.

Jim was the first to speak. “Holy shit! I’ve been missing that all these years? That’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I couldn’t help it, Jim. You have the finest ass, ever, hands down.”

Jim smiled and asked, “How many asses are we talking about, Chief?”

“Fine. You’re the first ass I’ve done. It doesn’t make it any less exciting.”

Jim laughed and pulled Blair into his arms. “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

Both men fell asleep for an hour. Jim woke Blair up with a kiss and said, “I feel like pie.”

Blair smiled and said, “Come on, I’ll cut us each a piece.”

They walked down the stairs in nothing but their boxers. 

“Sit down, Jim. I’ll get you a piece and some more egg nog.”

“Thanks, Chief.”

They sat at the table drinking nog and eating pie. Jim looked up and asked, “What made you decide on today, Blair?”

“To tell you the truth it was Santa at the shelter. He told me to talk to Jim and tell you exactly how I felt about you.”

“Was the Santa someone you know?”

“I have never seen him before in my life but he also knew how I felt about you and I wondered about that too.”

“Well, you had to have told someone about me.”

“Jim, I swear. I never told anyone. I wished I could have talked to someone about us. But I never did.”

“Call the shelter and ask someone about him,” Jim suggested. 

Blair called the shelter and asked for Bill. 

“Bill, this is Blair Sandburg. I wondered if I could have the guy’s number who played Santa today. I needed to ask him about something.”

“Blair, everyone thought you hired him. No one knew what he was doing here and no one knew him at all. He left right after you did this morning. Was there a problem?”

“No, not at all. I just wondered who I could thank.”

“Well if you didn’t hire him, who do you think did?” Bill asked

“I guess that it doesn’t really matter, Bill. It all worked out in the end.”

“Have a Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Bill.”

Blair put down the phone and said, “What’s really weird is that the guys at the shelter needed certain things and they all got exactly what they needed or wanted. Don’t you find that odd Jim. And not one person knew who he was? Very weird if you ask me.”

“Yes, I do find it odd, but at the same time I’m so very grateful. I don’t want to complain.”

“I guess we should be happy and leave it at that.”

“Let’s clean up and go to bed early. How does that sound?”

Blair was thrilled that he now slept in the big bed upstairs. “Yeah, we have to get up and get ready for Simon’s house. We promised we would be there in the morning for Daryl. Not to mention we have gifts for them too.”

“We also have our gifts for each other. I think we should open them tomorrow night. Would that work for you, Blair?”

“Sounds good to me. We’ll be at Simon’s house by 9:00 tomorrow and help make Daryl’s Christmas wonderful.”

Jim agreed. “We’ll take the gifts and the food in the morning. I’m looking forward to it. You got something good for Daryl from us right?”

“Yes, Jim and I charged it to your account.” Blair snickered. “Oh, while we’re at Simon’s can we tell him the news about you and me?”

“I love you so much, I would be thrilled to let him know about us.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

* * *

In the park was a kindly old gentlemen, dressed as Santa who smiled. He would have to check on Jim and Blair in a few years and see how they were doing. Santa was almost sure they didn’t need any more of his help.


End file.
